Amor con mentiras y venganza
by Coco-Ch
Summary: Una nueva historia que te sorprendera. Ha regresado el pasado, un pasado que podria cambiar el presente y futuro de algunos tamers.


**Desclaimer: los personajes de Digimon que aparezcan en este Fic no me pertenecen solo a sus respectivos creadores y productores.**

**La historia se centra en Digimon Tamers. Puede que a veces algún renglón sea fuerte pero nada de que temer pues podría decirse que la historia tiene drama, romance y tal vez comedia bueno yo lo veo así pero al final cada uno puede verlo de cualquier género. Pero mejor ya no hablo y dejo que ustedes empiecen a leerlo y que les guste el fic.**

**Esta historia no estaba basada en algún caso, serie, libro, película. Y comienza la historia:**

_Ha pasado tiempo desde que nuestros queridos tamers tuvieron que dejar a su respectivo digimon y aunque el dolor seguía en su corazón tenían que seguir con sus vidas y a través de los años han ocurrido sucesos que para algunos fue bueno mientras que para otros no tuvieron tanta suerte y tuvieron que cambiar su estilo de vida._

-Mira a aquellos muchachos felices, entusiasmados, y alguno que otro hasta hiperactivo, con solo ver sus miradas, sus sonrisas, las risas que sueltan como si la vida fuera solo felicidad como si con un abrazo todo se fuera a solucionar- Jury

-Lo se y mira esa pareja, cuantas parejas, demostrando su amor sujetando la mano del otro, con esos besos algunos fríos pero otros llenos de pasión, esas caricias que se hacen del uno al otro- Ryo

-Si los miro, esa pareja, pobre muchacha no se deja respetar, te apuesto que al final esa relación terminara muy mal tan mal que al final algo muy malo pasara en esa relación y eso tendrá como consecuencia un odio entre esa pareja- Jury

-Vaya pero veo que te gusta utilizar seguido la palabra mal y mas cuando se trata de amor eh, por eso yo nunca tome enserio las relaciones que tuve haya en estados unidos, todas las chicas querían lo mismo, afecto, cariño de mi parte, comprensión y eso es aburrido, bueno esa amiga tuya, la modelo de Alemania uuf esa chica créeme que quería algo mas que cariño, era una chica apasionada, con decirte que en la primera cita me invito a su casa, casi se humillaba solo para ir a su casa y no tuve mas elección que ir y hay fue cuando empezaron las pasiones fuerte, Pero al final aunque era muy excitante esa relación-Ryo

-Ryyyooo! no digas eso-Jury

-¿Que tiene de malo? es enserio, aparte tu querías que te contara así que te aguantas, bueno como te decías esa relación tan excitante al final decidí terminarla, por mas que me gustaba todo eso tenia que acabar porque o si no de otra forma créeme que mi carrera como modelo y mi fama hubiera terminado y obviamente no iba a tirar todo eso solo por una calentura, aparte imagínate, si hubiéramos hecho el amor bueno así le llaman ahora que es igual a tener sexo jaja bueno la alemana me hubiera inventado un embarazo y ya te imaginaras todos los problemas que se hubieran causado, pero por fortuna abrí los ojos a tiempo-Ryo

-Vaya, entonces dejaste a la alemana con ganas eh, jajá hiciste muy bien- Jury

-Si lo se, aparte en esa época fue cuando llegaste tu y vi que a ti también te mandaron a la agencia donde yo trabajaba pues supe que no necesitaba a una "novia" para divertirme contigo podía pasar el tiempo y cuando conocí tu historia pues supe que teníamos muchas cosas en común y bueno lo que nos paso en estados unidos pues hay que admitirlo nos fue muy bien todos querían que desfiláramos sus diseños nos fue muy bien en eso del modelaje, tuvimos bueno tiempos-Ryo

-¿tuvimos? tenemos y tendremos okey, esa gran vida que tuvimos no se compara a nada con lo que nos esperara de ahora en adelante, seremos felices, a nuestra manera claro, y si estamos aquí poes es solo para continuar nuestros estudios y para divertirnos un buen rato-Jury

-aaaah ¿para divertirnos un buen rato? con razón querías que estudiara contigo, así que tienes un plan verdad-Ryo

-Claro, sabes ryo ¿alguna vez haz tenido algún reencuentro con algún amigo?

- ¿Reencuentro? la verdad no, pero se lo que pasa a los amigos que les ocurre eso se ponen felices pez llevan años sin verse, alguno a lo mejor cambio mucho pero al final eso no impide que se pongan felices y pues empiezan a hablar de sus vidas y daaah eso es muy aburrido jury ¿porque lo preguntas?-Ryo

-Porque en este momento empezara un reencuentro muy esperado y créeme este será un reencuentro muy alegre para ti y para mí pero dudo mucho que para los demás- Jury

-¿Como los sabes? espera, ya entiendo ¿tu plan empieza a que tu te reencuentres con una amiga?-Ryo

-Nos reencontraremos ryo, y no sera uno sino varios amigos, mira haya a la esquina de la puerta principal, nuestros amigos bobos de la primaria o victimas cono quieras decirles-Jury

-wow, eres muy mala eh jury, bueno me gusta este juego, tu dime que quieres que haga-Ryo

-Solo diviértete, hazte el emocionado al verlos okey, y bueno ryo espero que estés listo pues ya es hora de empezar a divertirnos así que abre la puerta- Jury

_Desde una larga limousine bajan una cuadra antes de la escuela jury y ryo dirigiéndose a la escuela, como ryo y jury eran modelos internacionales todos sabían de ellos así que hubo estudiantes que querían fotos con el guapo de ryo o foto posando con la tierna jury y se dice tierna pues así la han bautizado la mayoría de los diseñadores pues se dice que es una chica que transmite ternura y cuando al final terminaron casi todos los estudiantes ellos seguían dirigiéndose a la puerta principal de la escuela preparatoria donde se encontraban henry, takato, kenta, rika y hirokazu._

-oye acaso ellos no son..- Henry

-vaya, vaya, vaya, pero mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí que sorpresa chicos- Ryo

-Hola a todos, no puedo creerlo esto es algo que me tiene sorprendida- Jury

-si ya lo dije jury pero que hacen aquí eh, bueno no es que los corra pero es que enserio me quedo sin palabras, de tantas escuelas que hay aquí en Tokio y todos terminamos en la misma- Ryo

-el destino ryo, tal vez era momento de volvernos a ver, que feliz estoy- Jury abraza a takato y el corresponde al abrazo

-si el destino, coincidencia, karma no se pero si es muy raro volverlos a ver, pero es bueno volverlos a ver- Rika quita a takato de los brazos de jury y a cambio ella la abraza fríamente al estilo rika

-wow pero veo que sigues siendo una posesiva celosa eh rika-Ryo

-por favor, no digas eso que es de muy mal gusto, tenemos 3 años juntos y yo conozco a rika y se que ella no es así-Takato

-vamos takato, no te enojes, disculpa rika-Ryo agarra a rika y la abraza pero después rika lo empuja

-no vuelvas a abrazarme de esa forma- Rika

-rika, tranquilízate cualquiera diría que estas como alterada pero bueno haya tu mejor ven para acá henry- Jury abraza a henry fuertemente y notándose un gran afecto entre ellos

-y que a nosotros no nos abrazas jury o que ¿no somos de tu categoría?-kenta-claro que no, vengan para acá mis grandes amigos, es bueno verlos otra vez- Jury hace un abrazo grupal entre hirokazu y kenta

-Pues bienvenidos a la escuela, es un honor tener a grandes artistas como ustedes- Henry da un apretón de manos a ryo y ryo después se lo da a hirokazu y kenta

-veo que la escuela es muy grande así que creo que empezare a adelantarme ¿alguien quieres acompañarme?- Jury

-Yo puedo, necesito saber que salón me tocara y no quiero llegar tarde por culpa de no saber donde esta ubicado el salón-Henry

-Esta bien, creo que todos iremos pues yo también quiero saber que salón me tocara -Takato

-disculpa pero habíamos quedado en que íbamos a esperar a mis amigas takato- Rika

-rika, por favor tus amigas ya se tardaron y necesitamos saber que salones nos tocara a cada uno-Takato

-sabes que rika, si quieres que vayan ellos a ver lo de los salones y que se fijen en lo de nosotros también y al final nos vemos haya adentro- henry

-no te metas henry yo y takato habíamos quedado en que íbamos a esperarlas los 2 y no pienso irme sin que lleguen ellas-Rika

-Pues si quieres quédate tu rika, no siempre se hará lo que tu digas, yo iré a ver que salón me tocara quien quiera ir vaya y quien no pues quédese aquí con rika o a donde quiera ir-Takato se va un poco enojado

-rika, tranquilízate, si quieres ve con takato, yo puedo quedarme con henry a esperar a tus amigas y después vernos adentro-Jury

-no jury, por favor no quieras hacerte la heroína, la que quieres ayudar a los demás-Rika

-no se que te pasa rika, por favor no quiero hacerme la heroína, solo quiero ser una amiga pues eso es lo que soy pero si no lo soy para ti al menos lo soy para takato y si te pido que vayas con el es porque no quiero que mi amigo empiece mal su día por culpa de una pelea sin sentido, y si trato de ayudar porque veo que los 2 son felices los he visto en fotos, me lo ha dicho takato pero si tu sigues siendo caprichosa tu sola harás que la relación termine, por favor rika, date cuenta lo que haces, hay cosas que a veces nos gustara pero otras veces no y cuando eso pasa hay que resignarnos o de lo contrario podríamos lastimar a terceros-Jury

-bueno, lo siento jury si te ofendí, disculpa y creo que tienes razón me tendré que resignar y pues acepto lo que dices que te quedes con henry a esperar a mis amigas, te lo agradezco y disculpa por empezar mal, bienvenida y me alegro mucho que hayas regresado-Rika abraza a jury

-Se que me quieres rika y quieres tener un gran amistad conmigo pero también se que para eso hay que esperar pues la confianza, el cariño de la una hacia la otra no se tiene de la noche a la mañana pero siento que lograremos una gran amistad, y como amiga te diría que vayas a abrazar a tu hombre en vez de mi, ve alcánzalo-Jury

-Gracias jury, eso hare-Rika

_Rika va corriendo tras takato y después de una platica ellos se reconcilian de nuevo y al pasar eso llegan henry y jury con las amigas de rika y rika se separa del grupo sin antes darle un gran beso a takato pues rika y sus amigas han quedado en el mismo salón, después los demás se van separando para encontrar sus salones donde al final, hirokazu y kenta también quedaron con rika, henry quedo con jury y ryo con takato. En un descanso de 15 minutos se encuentran takato y rika derrochando amor, henry kenta y hirokazu están con las amigas de rika y ryo y jury se juntan para platicar._

-Toma esto, quiero que se lo des a takato, no entre clase si no antes o después-Jury

-¿Una nota? ¿Porque mejor no se lo dices tu en persona? ¿Que puede ser tan malo que no se lo puedes decir en persona?-Ryo

-mira esto es una nota invitándolo a comer a un restaurant ya que escuche por hay que rika y takato tenían planes de salir juntos al parque o algo así y creo que el haberme ofendido rika pues tiene su castigo -jury

-el castigo de rika por haberte ofendido es ¿arruinándole los planes? vaya y eso que rika es la que quieres que todo se haga a su modo-Ryo

-No te quejes ryo que acaso no quieres divertirte, aparte puedes salir con rika y no se tal vez puede pasar algo entre ustedes porque note tu mirada hacia ella y se que no la olvidas-Jury

-ooh pequeña y malvada jury dame esa nota pues este plan empieza a tener su lado divertido-Ryo

_Suena la campana y cada quien se va al salón y en eso ryo le da la nota a takato y el la abre diciendo: *Takato mi gran amigo, espero que estés muy bien y bueno solo quería ver (si no tienes planes) si podemos salir a comer a algún lugar, estoy ansiosa por saber que ha pasado en tu vida, por favor acepta mi invitación, seria muy emocionante saber de la vida de mi gran amigo takato, mira mas abajo anote la dirección del lugar que nos podemos ver y mi celular también, te esperare pero por favor seria lindo vernos takato, espero tu respuesta, besos...*_

_Takato queda confuso pues prometió a rika que saldrían después de clases pero algo impedía que pensara en la invitación de jury, tal vez estaba empezando a revivir el amor que takato le tuvo a jury ese amor inocente pero hermoso o talvez solo tenia curiosidad de la vida de una se sus mejores amigas pues tenían años que no se veían, lo que fuera hacia que takato pusiera en una balanza la invitación de jury y la salida con rika. Después de un largo pero esperado día de clases ha tocado la campana de salida y salen algunos grupos, otros todavía esperan a que el profesor anote la tarea, tal es el caso del grupo de rika que se mostraba muy desesperada pues estaba ansiosa pero en eso le llego un mensaje con un corazón grande y abajo decía *te esperare en la puerta principal amor* eso hizo que rika escribiera mas rápido lo que el profesor escribía._ Mientras takato esperaba a rika fue el baño y marco el celular de jury...

-Bueno! quien habla?- Jury

-Jury, hola soy takato, he recibido tu nota y bueno lo pensé y tome una decisión-takato

-¿Una decisión? takato somos amigos ver a tu amiga es algo que se debe decidir-Jury

-Es que tengo una cita con rika y tenia que decidir entre mi novia de varios 3 años y una amiga que no he visto en 3 años-Takato

-Bueno, entonces que decidiste-Jury


End file.
